Impressions
by ameliato2004
Summary: 4th CHAPTER UP! This is the story of Bones and Booth before they met,how they met,and what happened afterward.Alternate world for the television series Bones with the old characters. My first Bones fanfiction. Don't forget reviews! B/B and Ang/Hog
1. Chapter 1: The Promotion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones.

**ameliato2004: **Hi! This is my first bones story. Tell me what you think. No restraints please.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

****

Impressions

Chapter 1: The Promotion

__

This is what they call a promotion? They are forcing me to take a partner after years of working just fine without one! They had better have some dogs still available in that academy, or I don't know what I will do.

Booth was in his office getting ready to go to a dog training school.

_I would hate having to rely on a person. _

-Flashback-

Booth was celebrating another successful arrest, complete with a very emotional confession when the director had called him into the office.

'Booth, you have proven yourself to be a very successful officer in the past few years, even with your lack of a partner.' He began. 'I am going to promote you into the field. I am sure that you can handle it along with your usual office/interrogation job. You will get double the pay with this.'

_Yessss! _Booth thought until he saw that the director was still talking.

'… under one condition. You h..a..v..e t..o g..e..t a p..a..r..t..n..e..r.' the director finished. At this point Booth's mind decided to blank out. _Partner? I HAVE TO GET A PARTNER!?_ Booth's ego was what kept him from obtaining a partner when he had first graduated from the academy like his fellow graduates. Any partner that he obtained now would most likely be very inexperienced, and not to mention much younger than him. His friends, who were much less confident in themselves, that had gotten partners had gained experience and trust with said partners.

'...Booth? …BOOTH!... Are you paying any attention at all?' The director asked, very annoyed.

'Sorry sir, but getting a partner is absurd. I have been doing just fine without one, and any partner that I could ever find now would be far too new and inexperience. He would only slow me down.' Booth tried to talk the director away from the idea.

'I am sorry Agent Booth, but all field workers need a partner at least for back up. If you want the promotion, you will have to break your record and get a partner. ' The director apologized.

'You know. You don't have to get a human partner. I heard that the police dog training academy had graduated just last week and are looking for human partners.' He suggested.

Booth sighed. _I guess that I have to do this. If I want to be able to claim Parker legally, I have to either be married or have a higher standing in the FBI. And if I want to rise in the FBI, I have to go up the ladder a step at a time. And in order to get that, I have to get a permanent partner to rise with I guess. It makes sense; even the director has a partner. Sure,… that partner is his pet dog,… but still, a partner is a partner. _Booth talked himself into it. _Anyway, he is right; my partner doesn't have to be human. _

'It is ok sir, I will find a partner.' Booth sadly agreed. 'Do you know the number of that training academy?'

'Good Booth. You will make a fine agent, and I am sure that who ever your partner turns out to be, you will make him or her a great agent as well.' The director said as he handed Booth the number on a post-it note. 'Don't forget though. You cannot be officially be promoted until you provide me with your new partner. I think that I have apple reason to expect a dog. Well, good night Booth and enjoy your party.'

-End of Flash Back-

__

Calm down Booth. Everything will turn out ok. What are the chances that they are out of dogs? They had just graduated.

Booth thought to himself as he left out through the door and drove off to the academy. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I cannot believe that they are doing this to me! I am a highly respected author and scientist. NOT some object that the Jeffersonian can use when they feel like it in any old experiment! I should have gone to the Stanford lab. _Even she knew that she didn't mean this. If she had never come to the Jeffersonian, she would never met Jack, Zack, and everyone else that worked in there. They were almost like a second family to her. _Well, almost a family. At least I can go out into the field more, even if it means putting up with some mindless, arrogant Agent that has no respect for the evidence that a bone can provide._ Temperance Brennan thought as she walked to her office. Anger rose back into her mind as she remembered her meeting with her director, .

Well, I might as well enjoy the last few days of my working life that I don't have to deal with some agent.

__

-Flash Back-

Temperance was hunched over an examining table trying to identify the remains of a World War 2 victim. _He seems to have died from a bullet wound as well. What a surprise. _An intern walked up to her.

'Uh,… Dr. Brennan? The director would like a word with you.' He stuttered.

'Why? Doesn't he know that I am busy?' Temperance snapped at him. The boy cringed. She could be very frightening when someone interrupted her.

'He told me to tell you that it was important, and that I was to insist even though you argue with me.' The intern stuttered. He hated it when the director had him send messages to Dr. Brennan when she was working.

'Fine.' Temperance agreed, very annoyed as she pulled off her gloves and followed him.

'Ah. Hello Dr. Brennan. Please have a seat.' The director politely acknowledged her. 'I have something very important to discuss with you.'

'So I heard.' Temperance spat back. She decided to go straight to the point. 'What is it that you saw fit to interrupt me for this time?'

'Well, the Jeffersonian and the FBI headquarters located nearby have decided to create an official alliance. You know that we have been working in coherence with them for about two years so far. This will provide more funding for our institution, and better evidence for the FBI.' He began until Temperance interrupted him.

'And what does this have to do with me?' Temperance pushed at him to get to the point. She wanted to get back to her bones.

'I was just getting to that. We have decided that the best way to do this was to make a permanent partnership between the FBI and the Jeffersonian. It will be the first time that we will try to combine anthropology with crime fighting in a solid partnership instead of the usual agent to agent partnership. If it works out better that usual arrangements, then more of these unusual partnership will be made.' Dr. Goodman began to speak pretty fast. He was trying his best to persuade the incorrigible Dr. Brennan.

'I still have no idea what this has to do with me, but I do love the idea. May I suggest Zack?' Temperance said naively.

'I am glad that you agree. I am planning to use you.' He said, calming down.

'Why me?! I have absolutely no social skills, and you know that I hate working with other people.' Temperance asked shocked and horrified at the idea.

'Because if I want the experiment to succeed, I need the FBI to send me the best un-partnered Agent possible, and they would only do that if I provided the best scientist that I had in return. Do you know how hard all of the institutes in the United States have been working for this?' The director explained himself. 'I don't care what you have to say, you will participate and try.'

'At least you can go out into the field more, and you can find out what it is like to be an agent to some degree. Everyone knows that you were always curious.' He tried to mend.

'Fine, but it is not my fault for choosing me if this fails.' Temperance said as she stomped off to get back to her bones.

'I will tell you when your partner is to meet you!' He yelled after her as she left.

-End of Flash Back-

Brennan sighed._ I should just forget about it. Who knows? Maybe they will just choose someone else and I won't have to worry. I'll just deal with it when and if it ever happens._ With this, her rational mind squashed the worry and let her sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**ameliato2004: So what did you think of my first chapter? Please send reviews. I don't mind flames. If you like it, I will continue it. Tell me how I can improve. Bye! O ya, before I forget. Is there anyone who would like to beta my Bones stories? I don't want to burden my Danny Phantom beta Dannyphantomfreeek. You guys should check out his/her stories. You might like them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding A Partner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones.

**ameliato2004:** I think that I am going to keep this chapter Booth-centered. Thanks for all of the reviews so far everyone! Enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to send reviews.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Previously on Chapter 1: The promotion;** Booth has just been promoted and now needs a partner. He is trying to get a dog instead of an actual person. Will he succeed? Temperance just learned that she was to be assigned a partner to test a new type of crime-fighting team. Who will her partner be, and can she behave herself.

The Impression

**Chapter 2:**

Booth approached the academy and knocked on their door. He could hear dogs barking in the distance. _These dogs don't sound very well trained. _He was nervous. No one could blame him. He could be meeting his work life partner right now. It was like meeting your boyfriend or girlfriend's family. The door opened to reveal a neat young woman.

'Hello. I am Sal. I am interning here as an undergraduate. You must be Seeley Booth. You are here to see reserve a trained dog as your partner, correct?' Sal formally asked him.

'Correct.' Booth answered, his excitement growing.

'Come in and I will introduce you to the dogs as soon as we register you in the visitors' list.' Sal said as she led him in. Booth sat down on one of the chairs in the reception area as Sal filled out the sheet for him. The training camp looked a lot like a doctor's reception area, minus the antiseptic smells. There was no carpet, but comfortable couches surrounded the walls, enhancing the supposed heat in the room. It caused people to feel like they were sweltering in there. The walls were a dull nut-brown color and had only a few paintings that seemed completely random. _Why would anyone want to work here?_ Booth thought as Sal walked back in and gave him his visitors' nametag.

They walked through a door and right into the training area. To simply put it, Booth was surprised. What he had expected to see were grown dogs quietly lined up on leashes waiting inspection and command. What he got was the opposite. They were all just puppies and they were running all over the place, ignoring their trainers and running, barking, and playing everywhere.

'…This is Mark, he will be ready in about 3 months,… Tan, he will be ready in 5 months,… Cody, he will be ready in 4 months,… Lily, she will be ready in 2 months…' Sal droned on as Booth began to listen to her.

'Uh,…sorry for interrupting you, but what do you mean by will be ready?' Booth asked, dreading the answer.

'Well, these puppies aren't ready for graduation yet. Animal partners are high in demand because many cops and other law enforcers prefer them to human partners. Most people make a reserve on one when they are born. I told you on the phone that we only had a few left.' Sal said, reading his confusion.

'I thought that you meant that you had a few _trained_ dogs left.' Booth said sadly.

'Nope. Only the left over non-reserved.' She answered. 'If you want, you can reserve one now instead.'

'No thank you. I need a partner now. Not in half a year.' Booth turned her down politely. He turned around and headed back to head quarters. _What am I going to do now? I have to get a human partner, but where can I find one that won't kill my reputation and career? Maybe the solution will come to me as I work. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(At FBI headquarters…)

Booth walked in to the office. The drive back had only helped in making him feel even more hopeless. He was almost ready to accept anyone at all as a permanent partner. He walked up to an agent. It was Sully. _I need to talk to someone. Maybe Sully will be my partner, or at least have some idea on what I should do. _

'Hey Sully, do you want to be my partner. I know that you haven't wanted one since Tom died, but I really need a partner.' Booth begged, getting desperate.

'Sorry Booth, you are my friend, but I am not sure how much longer I am planning to stay in the FBI, so it would only put off the unavoidable.' Sully apologized.

'Well, do you at least have any ideas on what I should do?' Booth asked.

'I am not sure, but the FBI is trying out some sort of new partnership. I don't really know what kind, but there is only one available partner, and they are doing a sign up. This is apparently so important that they are going over the volunteers and are planning to choose the best one in about 2 days. Today is the last day for sign up. You should check it out.' Sully recommended to his friend. Booth cocked his head in confusion. 'I think the announcements said that it was up in the director's bulleten board. You really need to listen to the announcements Booth.'

'I think I'll check it out. There are probably only one or two names up. Thanks Sully.' Booth said as he headed out to the main office. _This doesn't seem very wise. The only people that would probably have signed up would be the green horns and people as desperate as me. _When he looked around the corner, he saw that the bulletin board was full of sheets, just as usual. _It shouldn't be too hard to find the sign-up sheet. It will probably be the one without very much writing on it. _He immediately pulled off the 3 pages on the front and began look underneath them.

one hour later-

_Where is that horrid sign up sheet? I have looked through everything at least 3 times! Maybe Sully was just playing a prank on me._ Booth thought as he gave up and began to put the papers back up to where they were originally. He picked up the last one and saw at least three dozen names on it. _I wonder what this thing is if so many people would sign up._ He counted the names before he read the actual sheet. _There are a total of 40 names on this! And I know for sure that some of these names are that of people with dog partners that are getting old._

**New Partnership Available!**

The FBI has decided to place an experimental form of partnership. The participant will gain a special position as an evidence coordinator with a non-agent or dog partner. Includes a raise. The participant will be chosen among those that sign up upon the following sheet. We will then proceed to choose the best among you. Available partner's name is Temperance Brennan, a famous…

Booth didn't even read it anymore. He signed up on the last line. _The words famous, raise, and special position are good enough to convince me! But I wonder what evidence coordinator is supposed to mean?_ As he looked up, he saw his director walking up to him.

'Sir, I believe that I may have found my partner.' Booth told him in relief.

'Good for you Agent Booth. I am picking up that sign up sheet that you are holding. Did you sign up?' He asked.

'Yes.' Booth said happily.

'I am sure that you will get it. I am glad that you are willing to try this experimental partnership with what I believe that your friends call a squint.' The director said proudly. 'But I am sure that you read that no one is allowed to back down once they have signed the sheet.' He said as he walked away with the sign-up sheet, into his office to look up the people. _What is he talking about? Whatever._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

(2 Days later…)

Booth was sitting in the lounge drinking coffee with his fellow agents when the director called him into his office using an intern. Booth walked in and sat down on the comfortable lounge chair. He knew what this was about because the director was smiling.

'Booth, it seems as if the board of directors has decided to give Dr. Brennan to you as a partner. Congratulations. She is the most unique partner that you could have, as well as one of the most famous. This means that you will most definitely be able to take the promotion as well as the special position gained as Temperance Brennan's partner. Only you could turn a situation where you are in need of a partner to a situation where you have one of the most high in demand partner available and a second raise and position in addition to the original promotion and raise.' The director said, clearly proud of him.

'Thank you sir.' Booth said proudly.

'I am sorry, but the office that you are supposed to be assigned has not been prepared yet, due to an unfortunate delay…' The director said somewhat annoyed. 'So I will need to assign you a temporary one. It is the last door on the right. Tomorrow I will take you to see your new partner in her workstation. She is an anthropologist you know. Bye.' With that, Booth was excused. He walked down the hall and saw the last room. _I am sure that they gave me the best room available. _He was disappointed when he opened the door to reveal an office smaller than his old one that was filled with papers and other junk. In the center was a rusty old table. _Good thing that this is temporary._ He decided it would be best just to hang with his fellow agents in the lounge instead of trying to clean it up.

He walked back and sat down in his old seat, happy to find that it was still open.

'Guess what everyone. I just got my partner!' Booth said happily.

'What? The great and almighty Agent Booth willingly got a partner? You must have gotten a promotion. It must be a dog. I cannot see why you would be happy with a green-horned partner.' Matt, one of the Agents that Booth had grown up with, guessed.

'No. It was neither. Do you remember the sign-up sheet that you saw on the bulletin board about some new type of partnership?' Booth answered.

'Wait, don't tell me that you signed up.' Lance another of Booth's friends said.

'Yea, and I won.' Booth answered, getting nervous.

'Your partner is going to be a squint?!' Lance said laughing. 'Did you even read the entire paper?'

'Yes!' Booth lied.

'Then you must not have understood it.' Lance teased him. 'You just agreed to become a bone lady's permanent partner! She is a squint. Anyone can tell by the fact that she is called a Doctor!'

'Hey, I got a great position as an evidence coordinator for doing this,… and I don't even know what a squint is!' Booth defended himself.

'Ha! Evidence Coordinator just means that you bring her the bones that she needs, and a squint is some pasty, lab-bound nerd that uses big words.' Lance put him down. 'That type of partner is worse that having a greenhorn. Green-horns at least know how to defend themselves.' Booth felt a mental image form of the Dr. Brennan. It was a picture of a nerdy, ugly, and weak old lady running around and yelling about where her bones are. _What have I gotten myself into?_

'Whatever Lance. I am going to my new office.' Booth said as he stalked off, trying to retain what was left of his dignity. He didn't notice that Lance was watching him as he left.

'Nice new office Booth.' Lance sarcastically mocked him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**ameliato2004:** Hi everyone! I hope that you liked the story. I will put up another chapter if I get more reviews. The next chapter will have views in Temperance' and Booth's perspectives.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones.

**ameliato2004:** In this story, Angela hasn't been hired yet, she met Temperance while Booth is looking for a dog partner. I chose to skip this scene because it didn't seem to fit into the story. Angela only knows Temperance at the moment because no cases since she was told about the fact that she was to get a partner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Previously on Chapter 2: Finding A Partner;** In the last chapter, Booth found out that he couldn't get a dog partner, so he signed up for an experimental partner without reading or understanding many of the major words. His 'friend' Lance made fun of Booth's mistake, and now he regrets his decision. Will he like Temperance?

Impression

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

'I still don't see why you are upset about having some hot guy as your partner. Plus, this means that you can go out of the lab more. Everyone knows that you want to.' Angela wondered. Temperance had just hired her about 2 days ago as a forensic artist, and they had already grown very close together. They were hanging out in her office, once again waiting for some bones to show up.

'Those FBI agents have no respect for our line of work. Why should I look forward to having to spend all of my time with a senseless arrogant fool?!' Temperance clarified to her new best friend for what seemed to be the 50th time. 'When are some bones going to get here. It has been 5 days since we have had anything to do. I like spending all this time with you Angela, but I need to have work occasionally.'

'That is understandable sweetie. Some bones will probably arrive with your new chunk of FBI-candy. When d you think we will find out who it is?' Angela said squealing. An intern peeked into her office nervously, until he saw that she wasn't working, and that she was just hanging out with Angela. It was the same intern from earlier. Even though Angela had only been there for about 3 days, and hadn't really met anyone, almost everyone knew her because of the strange fact that Dr. Brennan had actually befriended her too easily, and for the fact that whenever she was around Dr. Brennan, then Dr. Brennan was sure to be easier to work with.

The intern cleared his voice and spoke to Temperance. 'Ma'am, the director would like to see you right now.'

'I am guessing that we will be meeting my new partner right now.' Temperance answered Angela's earlier question.

'Oh goodie! Can I come? Please Tempe?!' Angela begged her.

'Fine, but none of your squealing if he or she is hot, and especially no jumping.' Temperance playfully warned. The intern watched in amazement. Dr. Brennan was never known for giving in so easily, let alone playing around with a friend.

'Yay!' Angela squealed. 'Oh, sorry honey. Come on! What are you guys waiting for.' Angela dragged a very reluctant Dr. Brennan and the surprised intern out to the door, and then let the intern lead the way. The Jeffersonian was too large for someone to memorize the entire layout in just 3 days.

As they reached the office, Temperance remembered that she wanted a case. _Maybe Dr. Goodman has one right now!_ Everyone in the lab knew how much she love solving cases. It was like a really hard puzzle for her.

She couldn't hold it any longer, and when the office's door came into view, she yelled out, 'Dr. Goodman! Do you have any bones for me to inspect yet!'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Booth thought as he drove toward the Jeffersonian. _Even the director is afraid of her. I still don't see how having a case as soon as we meet would help me. For most people, it would only make a new partnership start off stressed._ The director had given Booth a packet with directions to the Jeffersonian and one fresh case. _I thought he was supposed to take me there. He is probably too chicken to face her. _

-FlashBack-

'Good morning Agent Booth.' The director greeted him.

'Morning Director. I am ready to leave for the Jeffersonian now.' Booth informed him.

'Sorry Booth,… uh…I can't come. I have …uh… too much paper work. Yea, that's it!' The director stuttered. He reached beneath his desk and pulled out a packet. 'This contains directions to the Jeffersonian, and a freshly reported case.'

'Right…? You can't take me.' Booth said, not really believing him. 'Why are you giving us a case so soon? Don't all of the FBI psychologists say that before you test a partnership by giving them a case, you should first give them time to build a little trust?'

'Well, from past experience,' Booth noticed the director flinch as he said this, 'I have figured that the best way to break the ice between the two of you was to give you a case. She is a bit unusual. I also talked to about 2 of the FBI psychologists about this as well, and based on …cough… my experiences, they believe that it is vital that you bring a case with you.' The director explained. 'You should go now. They are expecting you.'

-End of FlashBack-

The new and improved idea of her popped into his head. There was the original old woman screeching in the same nails-on-a-chalkboard voice about her bones, but this time, she had wild, crazy-lady hair and was shaking a very, very sharp knife. _Then again, maybe he has every right to be afraid of her. I hope that I live to regret not fully reading that sign-up sheet. _ He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice it when he automatically parked his car until he felt the engine die.

He stepped out of the car and stared at what was before him. The parking lot faced the Jeffersonian, and the Jeffersonian was definitely something to look at. It looked like a sacred monastery, but it was about ten times larger. In front of it a wide and lush garden with many dots of almost any color that you could imagine in almost all sizes sprinkled the bright green leaves. In the center of the garden was a lovely fountain that shot water 6 feet into the air to cascade back into a hand-painted frame. Little did he know, but the said beautiful painting was done by Angela when she was bored on her 2 day of work and had successfully 'persuaded' Dr. Goodman into letting her paint it. By 'persuade,' Temperance would tell you, that she meant that Angela pestered until Dr. Goodman gave in, not that he had any regrets now.

Booth sat down at the edge of the fountain and looked out to see the Washington Monument. _At least I am getting a new place to think and relax from this. I will probably need it. _He got up and climbed up the stairs into the Jeffersonian, taking only one last peek at the beautiful, and peaceful, scene mournfully. _Here I go._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He stood there in shock as he looked into the Jeffersonian, at all of the scientist. _This is so wrong. This is against the laws of the natural order and path of things. _What he was looking at were al lot of female scientist, more specifically, very **hot** female scientists. _These girls should have ended up in a modeling agency._ _Even the guys here are at least cute. _An intern walked up to him. He looked young, with soft-looking black-brown hair. He had large kicked-puppy-dog eyes that probably got him almost anything.

'Hello, you must be Agent Booth. I am the Jeffersonian's director's intern. I am supposed to take you to meet your partner…' The intern greeted him.

'Are all of these women really scientist? No offense, but most beautiful women aim for a modeling agency, not a science laboratory.' Booth interrupted him as they walked off, passing many more hot women.

'Well yes Agent Booth.' The intern smiled, which soon turned into a smirk. 'You know how people say that you shouldn't bully nerds because they will probably grow up to be your superiors, but how most people only apply that to boys?'

'Yea…' Booth answered, unsure of where this was leading to.

'Well, the same applies for girls, but the difference is, they usually don't realize that they had gone so high in society. For men, the nerds are smarter, but weaker boys. For women, nerds are simply people that are not as pretty in their teen years. Most of the most beautiful women were what you would call ugly ducklings. They would hide from their tormentors by studying and gaining the confidence that they needed from teacher approval. They are usually in college before they even begin to bloom, and by then, they have had people teasing them so long that they don't believe it when people tell them that they are beautiful. They continue with their studies and eventually end up high in society as scientists, doctors, lawyers, FBI agents, etc. without ever realizing that they are now beautiful. Few men find out about this because they choose the incorrect career paths in hopes of meeting pretty girls. Scientists do not like to leave their labs, so no one really finds out about this type of gathering of smart and drop-dead-gorgeous women. I was smart and saw this before time.' The intern lengthily explained to Booth, very proud of himself. 'Now my job, no matter how high it goes, will be surrounded by these very beautiful women. After you meet Dr. Brennan, good luck with her, I will give you a tour. It will include Dr. Brennan's office, and your Jeffersonian office.'

_Wow. I had better teach Parker about this. Wait… I get to work surrounded by models with two offices?! The guys in headquarters would die to be in my place. Well… if it weren't for the partner thing. _Booth didn't even consider the fact that everyone here was very much sane, and that Lance had been entirely wrong so far. Not to mention the fact that everyone was at least cute.

They reached the office and the intern left. _Time to face the music. _Booth turned around and faced the door steeling himself for the worst. As the director calmly shuffled through some papers. He heard about 3 sets of feet walking toward the door. _I thought that the intern was only bringing Dr. Brennan here. _He heard a voice yell out.

'Dr. Goodman! Do you have any bones for me to inspect yet!?'

_That must be my new, bone-screeching partner. I knew that she would be insane…but at least the voice is pleasant. In fact, even when she is yelling about bones, her voice is actually very alluring. If she talks like this all of the time, then I am not sure that I mind having to listen to her wild rants. It is so smokey…_Booth was too lost in his mind for him to actually notice the two women walk in and stand in front of him until the Jeffersonian director spoke.

'Special Agent Seeley Booth, I would like you to meet your partner Dr. Brennan and her friend Angela Montenegro. Dr. Brennan, Angela, met Agent Booth.' The director said waving his hand to the woman on his left. Booth ignored the hand and inspected Angela. _She is quite pretty, though I shouldn't expect less in here. Her face is well formed and she has really nice dark-brown eyes and hair. Time to see the monster that will turn out to be by partner. At least she is young._ Booth turned around very slowly and made eye contact with Temperance,… and his jaw practically touched the floor. _She's…she's… hot! No not just hot, but drop-dead-and-roll-in-your-grave-gorgeous! I don't think that I could think up of a more dignified and gorgeous woman even in my dreams. This is only her in a concealing lab coat! Her hair was so beautiful. It seemed to ripple between all of the variations and vivid mixtures of red, brown, black, and gold without being any single clear color. The eyes look like there is a storm in them. Not to mention the creaminess of her skin…_

Neither Booth nor Temperance seemed to realize that they were staring at each other until Angela cleared her throat.

'You guys, maybe we should get on with the tour. I am sure that _**Booth**_ would like to know where his office is, and where _**your**_ office is Tempe.' Angela teased.

Dr. Brennan and Booth snapped out of it and they shook hands. _Was it me, or did I feel a spark? No I shouldn't be thinking this. We are partners._

'Oh yea, I almost forgot. My director had me came here with a case…' Booth smiled as he noticed a twinkle appear in Temperance's eyes._ I could get used to this. Thank you my director. _'I need to go as soon as possible to check the remains, get my camera, and forms done, so I will have to come back for the tour. Can you just give me my security card?'

'Sure Agent Booth.' The director said, fishing in his pocket.

'Agent Booth, I wish to go out into the field with you to inspect the remains as well as the scene.' Dr. Brennan stated. Booth nearly dropped at the sound of her voice. He began to feel strangely protective of her. _No way. This is too dangerous for her._

'Sorry Dr. Brennan,' _This doesn't feel like the right thing to call her. I will have to try some other forms of her name later, and if that doesn't work out, I'll be happy to give her a nickname that works for me. _'The field is no place for a beautiful squint like yourself…' Booth immediately regretted saying it as he saw both the director and Angela flinch at what he said. He looked onto Dr. Brennan's eyes again and began to sweat. _Is it me or has her eyes turned gray? _

'Booth, I am coming and that is final. I don't care anymore if I have to knock you unconscience to do it now. I hate it when people make fun of my looks.' She said dangerously. Booth's human instinct made the hair on the back of his head raise in the sense of a predator. _That is one scary chick. _'Let's go.' Booth felt his stomach drop when he heard her voice sound so hard and cold to him. _I think I prefer if she were happy instead at me. _

'Fine, but try not to embarrass me at headquarters.' Booth gave in with a sigh. Dr. Brennan's eyes remained steely. _At least I get to surprise my director,…and that my partner is not some manic old lady. Far from it. She is a manic, __**young**__, and __**beautiful**__ woman. _Booth smiled at the thought of how he would react when he found out that he hadn't evaded meeting Dr. Brennan again by staying at work.

'Uh one more thing Booth. Can I drive?' Dr. Brennan's eyes turned into a bright and vivid green as she begged him in the most sophisticated manner possible. _How does she change her eye color like that? It is very startling. _

'Ok.' Booth said. Later, he would regret saying yes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Temperance walked into Dr. Goodman's office and stood there, ignoring her partner as long as she could until the director spoke.

'Special Agent Seeley Booth, I would like you to meet your partner Dr. Brennan and her friend Angela Montenegro. Dr. Brennan, Angela, met Agent Booth.'

She looked up and met his eyes, and froze. _His eyes are such a soothing shade of chocolate brown… no… snap out of it Doctor Brennan. The only reason that you are so sexually attracted to him is because of his symmetrical facial structures and well-developed body._ She shook her head when she heard Angela talking about taking the tour and shook Booth's hand. _What is that? Did something just electrocute my hand?_

'Oh yea, I almost forgot. My director had me came here with a case…' Temperance saw that for some reason, he suddenly looked at her as he spoke and smiled._ Why in the world would he be smiling? Oh whatever. I finally got a case. Keep a straight face. Stay professional. Man he has a great smile. No! Professional. Professional. _'… need to go as soon as possible to check the remains, get my camera, and forms done, so I will have to come back for the tour. Can you just give me my security card?' Temperance heard through her thoughts. _Wait a minute. No one has looked over the sight yet! If I can get Agent Booth to take me, I can go out to the field!_

'Sure Agent Booth.' The director said, fishing in his pocket.

'Agent Booth, I wish to go out into the field with you to inspect the remains as well as the scene.' Dr. Brennan stated. _What is with him? I asked a very simple question. _She thought as she saw him stop and go into what appeared to be deep thought.

'Sorry Dr. Brennan,' Temperance noticed him make a face at her name. _What problem does he have with my name? _'The field is no place for a beautiful squint like yourself…' Immediately Temperance felt a surge of huge anger. _All my life people have made fun of how I look, even in college where people are supposed to be mature. Now even my __**partner**__ has the idea that he can tease me! I will so set him straight. _She was too angry to even notice that Booth had stopped speaking.

'Booth, I am coming and that is final. I don't care anymore if I have to knock you unconscience to do it now. I hate it when people make fun of my looks.' She said dangerously. _If he argues with me, I am going to flip him right now. _

'Fine, but try not to embarrass me at headquarters.' Booth gave in with a sigh. _How could I possibly embarrass him? _Temperance thought, still angered. _It must be something that does with Booth being a man. _She frowned in confusion when she saw Booth. _What could he possibly be smiling about right now?_

_Maybe he will let me drive! I wonder why no one lets me drive when we go some where. I had better put on a begging face. _

'Uh one more thing Booth. Can I drive?' Temperance asked.

'Ok.' Booth answered. _He looks a bit lost. Whatever. I get to drive someone else's car! He looks so cute like that. No… bad thoughts. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**ameliato2004:**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to send reviews! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: The Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones.

**ameliato2004:** I am going to be able to refer to Temperance as Bones soon! Yes! Temperance is too long of a name to type.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Previously on Chapter 3: The Meeting: **Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth have finally met. They go off to prepare to see the murder site, and plan to stop by the FBI headquarters afterward to collect their paper work. What will happen?

Impressions

**Chapter 4: The Introductions **

As soon as the car had stopped, Booth jumped out and literally kissed the ground. _I will never let Temperance drive again! Nope. Not even in my mind does it feel like the correct term for her. _

'Why are you kissing the ground Booth?' The said doctor asked.

'Because I sorely love it right now.' Booth said dramatically.

'Logically speaking, no one can love the ground. It is physically impossible…' Temperance began.

'I was kidding Tempe.' Booth told her. _Nope that doesn't work either. Guess I will have to find her a nickname. _Temperance frowned at his use of her name. 'How in the world did you pass the driving test?'

'The same way as everyone else. I studied and practiced. Please just call me Dr. Brennan.' She answered. Booth watched her as she stepped out of the car and immediately walked toward the yellow, taped off site. A police stopped her.

'Ma'am, I am sorry, but pretty citizens are not permitted on to this crime scene. It is too gruesome for you.' The cop said.

'Excuse me, but what do my looks have to do with the authority to enter a crime scene? Let me through. I am the anthropologist sent to investigate the site. I have probably seen gorier things than this.' She replied.

'Sorry, but without a badge, you cannot enter…' He began until Booth came up behind her and showed him his badge.

'She's with me.' He told her and walked past him. _She looks so adorable when she is arguing so naively with someone. Bad thoughts! Go away!_

Temperance knelt down at the knot of bones to get a closer look. Booth felt his stomach begin to heave. He had never really needed to look at the actual bones or flesh until now.

'I have indeed seen much worse Booth.' Temperance said smugly. 'The victim appears to be female, likes soccer, died about a month ago, between the ages of 14 and 15. She was of Asian descent. Her bones appeared to have been very well stripped of meet by a type of cat. I cannot judge approximate time or cause(s) of death with out my team. Booth, tell your employs to look for a missing radius and a few phalanges. Then have everything here sent to the Jeffersonian without damaging the evidence as soon as possible.'

'How do you know all of that from all of this?' Booth asked, waving at the mass of bone mixes with bits of raw meat.

'Well, the bone structure is that of a female Asian in her young teens. The popped out knee cap tells me a soccer player, and the tooth marks look like that of a cat's.' Temperance answered.

'Do you really need everything brought to the Jeffersonian? And what are the radius and phalanges?' Booth asked.

'Yes. There may be traces of particles of the attacker, where the victim/attacker has been, and who he/the attacker has been around, anywhere on the scene. I need to be able to let Hodgins get any chance he can get to find and examine the particles. Oh, and the radius is the thinner of the two bones that connect the hands to the upper arm, and the phalanges are fingers.' Temperance explained.

'Ok Bones. Let's get the paperwork.' Booth smiled. _That's it! It feels just like the perfect name for her. _The newly dubbed 'Bones' leaped up and began to argue.

'Don't call me that! My name is Dr. Brennan, Temperance, or at worst Tempe! Not Bones. Do not ever call me Bones.

'What ever you say Bones.' Booth said laughing at her face. It had scrunched up when he said the name again. _How can she possible get any cuter?_ 'We need to go to headquarters to pick up the paper work.'

Bones groaned and stomped off toward the car. Booth froze as he remembered something.

'You are so not driving that car again Bones!' Booth yelled after her as he ran to catch up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Booth pulled into the FBI headquarters. They were fighting already. What a big surprise.

'I don't care **Bones.** Nothing you say can change my mind on continuing to call you Bones, **Bones**.' Booth stubbornly insisted. 'Now lets drop the subject. We are here.'

'Fine, but I am going to keep bothering you about it until you stop.' Bones warned him as they walked up the stairs. As they passed the lunge, Lance and some of his friends noticed Booth and called to him.

'Hey Booth! How did your meeting with your squint of a partner go?' Lance taunted him. Bones continued on in the old direction without noticing that Booth had stopped.

Booth suddenly felt very, very angry and defensive. _Why do I care what they think or say about Bones? She's just my partner. My very attractive partner, granted, but I never cared before. Not even with old girlfriends. _

'She's not as bad as you think. Go ask the director what he thinks of her!' Booth walked into the room, defending Bone's reputation.

'Oh! The great Agent Booth is angry.' Lance sarcastically teased him. 'Already regretting your decision Booth? Don't go into The-Nile!' He laughed. The other agents couldn't help but snicker at least a little bit, especially when they saw Booth's face turn red in anger. 'Looks like I was right! Look at him blush…' Lance continued, but stopped as Bones appeared at the doorway. She had just realized that she didn't know where Booth's office was, and that Booth wasn't with her.

The men in the room began to gawk at her. Amusement rose in Booth's back. _Looks like my opinion of Bone's looks and figure are well shared. _ As they continued to stare for the next minute, the amusement seemed to turn into something boiling in Booth's stomach. _Now they are just being perverted. _

'What are you staring at?' Bones asked innocently. Booth looked at her in shock. _She is so naïve! How is it that she cannot even tell that they are staring at her?!_

'Nothing Baby. Just an angel standing in the doorway.' Lance flirted with her as he got up.

Bones turned around to look behind her. 'I seem to be unable to see this 'angel.' Bones said, continuing to search._ Oh. My. God. Bones! I take that back. You are the definition of naïve. _Lance pinched her butt while she was turned around. Booth suddenly had the urge to choke him, but before he could act on it, Bones spoke.

'Sir, I am warning you. If you touch me again in any manner in any portion of my body again, I will take it as an attack and I will defend myself.' Bones said earnestly. The room seemed to freeze with the tension in the air from the warning.

'Is that a challenge baby?' Lance said, and squeezed her butt again. Before anyone could even blink, Lance found himself flipped onto the ground with Bone's boot pushing into his neck. 'Feisty lady. Let me up and I can show you my own moves.' Lance flirted. He thought that she was playing with him. Bones put more pressure on her foot. She spoke. Her voice was fill with a dangerous, predatory warning. She many have been very naïve, but she had experience with that tone of voice, and she didn't like it.

'If you continue to disrespect my authority and position, you will force me to knock you unconscience for verbal molesting.' Bones once again warned. Lance didn't heed it.

'Baby…' Lance began, but Bones slightly choked him by twisting her foot.

'My name is Dr. Brennan.' She clarified for him.

'Fine. Dr. Brennan,' Lance agreed, but everyone could tell that he wasn't taking her seriously. Many of the other agents had backed away from her in fear. Booth just stood there amazed. 'I would like you to follow me to my office and let me hold you down…' He never finished his sentence. Bones snapped down as fast as lightning and hit a strange spot on his leg, and the next thing that everyone saw, was Lance lying unconscience on the floor. Bones took her foot off of him and walked up to a gaping Booth.

'Booth, are all of your friends supposed to be like this? If so, then they are not very good friends.' She said.

Booth snapped out of it. _Note to self. Do __**not**__ anger Bones too much. Listen to her warnings. _

'Ah, no.' Booth weakly answered. 'Some are actually quite nice. How did you learn to fight like that?'

Bones eyes seemed to darken back into a steel gray color. 'From no where you need to know yet.' She answered._ I think when her eyes do that, it means a change in mood. Note to self; stop pressing information when eyes turn gray._ Suddenly, as if right on que with his thoughts Bones eyes turned into a light blue that he hadn't seen before. _I am guessing that I am correct. I wonder what light blue means. _'Why don't you introduce me to some of the nicer ones?'

'Ah, sure?' Booth answered, uncertain with what she was thinking, which was unusual for him. 'Everyone, this is Doctor Temperance Brennan. She is the 'squint' that I told you about. She is my new partner.' Booth smirked to himself. _I just love it when things turn out great for me in result to a mistake that everyone teases me for! Now I get to rub my rewards into their faces. I should so take them to the Jeffersonian, if only to exact more revenge!_

'Bones, these are my closest friends, Agent Sully and Agent Taylan.' Booth pointed to a woman by the door that was smirking at the sight of Lance unconscience on the floor and a man standing beside him with a cup of coffee that was half spilt onto his clothing. He was still staring at Bones and hadn't noticed the spill.

'Sully! Wake up! You spilt coffee all over your uniform. This is Dr. Brennan.' Booth yelled into his ear. 'That is all that I can introduce you to right now. We are in a hurry, and I am sure that you will meet everyone else eventually.' Booth said and quickly grabbed her arm, much to her complaint.

'Oh Bones, I am your partner! I will have to touch you occasionally by accident when I hurry you, so don't take it personally. You might as well get used to it.' Booth appealed to her rational side. He was learning quickly.

'Fine Booth.' Bones huffed. 'Bye Agents Sully and Taylan. It was nice meeting you!'

'Thank you for coming in and beating that oaf down to size.' Taylan yelled after her as she left. Sully just stared at her retreating back, as did many of the men in the room.

Booth took a look back before he went into the elevator. _Wow. I got a really good deal out of that sign up sheet. Bones will most definitely boost my reputation and career. I wish I had had a camera with me. They looked absolutely shell-shocked. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in the lounge, people began to snap out of it and talk.

'Can you believe it!… fights better than any cop or agent I know… hotter than anything!… how does Seeley get so lucky,…' could be heard all across the room. They kept pointing at Lance's unconscience body.

'Do you think that another squint like her will be available soon?' Everyone heard someone say. This started frenzy toward the director's building. They all barged, unceremoniously, into his office.

'What in the world are all of you doing in here?!' The director screeched.

'We would like to know if a squint is available for partnership soon.' They chorused.

'No, why?' the director asked.

'Agent Booth brought his new partner, I believe her name was Dr. Brennan, and she whooped Lance's lot to the ground.' Taylan explained them. 'He kept touching her in improper manners and verbally abusing her.'

Everyone saw the director pale visibly. 'Dr. Brennan… is here?' He stuttered. 'I am not ready yet. Not well informed yet…' He mumbled on as he got up and headed for the door. 'Tell Agent Booth and …Dr. Brennan that I had decided to go home if they look for me.' He managed to creak out before he disappeared.

'What was that about?' Some asked, but wasn't answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Booth grabbed the papers and handed Bones her half.

'The bones shouldn't get to the Jeffersonian for another half hour at least, so that leaves us about 5 spare minutes to check up on the director! Come on Bones!' Booth said as he grabbed her arm. Bones flinched, and complained.

'I told you not to call me Bones!' She yelled, but he could see that she wasn't really angry with him. ' And why do you want me to meet your director?'

'Because he didn't come with me to meet you.' Booth said as if it was perfectly clear. _I might as well play along. How often did I get out of the lab before him? Well before Angela too. I never thought that bars could be fun until her._

They walked to the office only to see all of Booth's friends in there. _I wonder what they are doing here?_

'Sorry Booth, but the director's not here right now. He told us to tell you that he went home.' The woman that Bones recognized as Taylan. Bones still didn't notice all of the looks that the male agents were giving her.

'What are you all doing here?' She asked. She noticed how all of them seemed to look at Booth.

'Nothing really.' They answered in unison. _What does Booth have to do with anything I had just asked? I guess I should drop it. _

Booth sighed. 'Fine then. Come on Bones. I will take you back to the lab.' They turned around and left. _Finally. It has been a pretty good day. Although I could do without the partner, but he seems pleasant enough, if not irritating. How am I going to convince him to let me come to the interrogation when the murder is solve in probably 4 or 5 days. It doesn't look too hard. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**ameliato2004:** I hope that you all enjoyed this last chapter. Don't forget to send reviews! I might take a break from this story for a bit to keep my ideas fresh. If you have any ideas on what should happen next, don't hesitate to tell! Bye!


End file.
